


Waking Up (In Vegas)

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, background Pansy/Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Draco wakes up after the night of his twenty first birthday with a major hangover and Harry bloody Potter in his bed.





	Waking Up (In Vegas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for this prompt:  
>  _It's Draco's 21st birthday. 'How did I end up in America?' - 'Why am I in bed with HARRY POTTER?'_
> 
> This was initially supposed to be rated teen and cracky, but alas, I made a plot and threw in something dirty for you. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Freshly betaed by icicle33!

The light streamed into the room, shining directly in Draco's face. He winced and buried himself further into his pillow. He had an unbelievably painful headache and his arse burned.

Why did his arse burn?

He sat up too quickly, feeling the entire room shift sideways. The sunlight in the room felt like he was under those awful Muggle fluorescents.

Draco reached to his arse and pressed gently against his hole. He had definitely had sex the night before, feeling the crust of old lube at his entrance. He looked around, his eyes squinting at the room his was in.

He was on a circular bed with a platform in a room with a very open floor plan. He saw his wand next to him on the bedside table and he held onto it, feeling a little safer. Windows covered every wall, which showed he was very high up in a building. What little scenery he could make out was mountains and other buildings just as tall as the one he was in. He could see a flag waving stars and stripes on top of one of the buildings. Why was he in _America_?

Where the fuck was he?

That was when he felt something shift next to him. He yelped and fell out of the bed, groaning as he landed on his side.

Draco took in a deep breath and pressed his forearms on the mattress, pulling himself up just a little bit to peek at his bed mate.

It was Harry fucking Potter.

Had Potter fucked him?

_Fuck, fuck fuck._

Draco just wished he remembered more from the night. He closed his eyes, still half on the bed, and willed his brain to push through the foggy memories.

It was his twenty first birthday. Even though he had been drinking since he passed his OWLs, and legally for several years, Pansy and Blaise thought it would be funny to take him to Las Vegas.

He remembered the obnoxious bint at customs, giving him shit for his Dark Mark. He remembered taking three shots of whiskey before they even arrived at the hotel. He remembered -

Draco gave a weak cry and looked at his left arm.

He had gotten a corrective tattoo to cover the Dark Mark.

It was a fucking unicorn.

Did he even want to remember the rest of the night?

He remembered how the tattoo had hurt more than he expected, so he stole a bottle of vodka from Pansy and chugged it.

From there, things were incredibly hazy. He knew that they paid a visit to their hotel's casino and at some point, Potter had shown up - to rescue him? That sounded like something Potter would do. He was too bloody noble for his own good.

That was when he saw the pile of cash on the chair. When had he won that? It was Muggle and American, but Draco figured it wouldn't be too difficult to convert, especially now that he had a fucking unicorn tattoo on his forearm.

Suddenly, he saw a pair of green eyes open and focus on him. "Draco?"

Draco jumped and fell over again. "Potter, _why_ are you in my bed?"

Potter smiled. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?"

"I swear Potter, if you ruined my arse-"

Potter held up his hands and sat up. "Of course not. You were so drunk, Draco. I would never do anything like that."

Draco frowned. "Then why does it hurt so much?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Why do I want to know why I'm in nothing but a pair of pants waking up next to the Bloody Chosen One and my arse hurts? Do enlighten me, Potter."

"At least come back to the bed. It can't be comfortable down there."

Draco hesitated, then climbed back up, keeping his distance from Potter as much as he could.

"You called me last night on my mobile from a hotel phone."

Draco scoffed. "I don't even know how to use a telephone."

Potter laughed. "You clearly didn't. You were yelling into it and puffing into the mouthpiece like a berk."

"How did I even get your number?"

"I think Pansy called Hermione to get it. They work together at the Ministry, you know."

Draco vaguely remembered something along those lines. "Okay, what did I say?"

"You told me that you were in trouble and I was the only one who could help you out. When you said you were in Vegas, I got worried you were in some sort of gambling trouble."

"Why would _you_ be worried about me?"

They locked eyes and Potter sighed. "Believe it or not, Draco, I don't hate you. I would never want to see you hurt, even if you were acting like an idiot last night."

Draco felt himself blush, but he shook his head. "What happened when you got here?"

"Well, you were clearly fine, minus the blacked-out drunk part. Pansy and Blaise wanted to get married, so we were their witnesses for their wedding. You cried a bit and bought them a separate hotel room and told them to enjoy their marital bed."

" _What_?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't know why you lot were here in Vegas. Maybe that had been their plan all along."

"I'm twenty-one, Potter. That's why I'm here."

"Oh. Well, happy belated birthday, Draco."

"You still haven't explained how we --" Draco motioned between them. "Got _here_."

"I'm getting to that. We spent some time in the casino and you actually got a jackpot. I made sure you didn't throw the money away on something stupid like gold teeth, and then you brought me up to your hotel room."

"Go on."

Potter blushed furiously. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Draco nodded, his heart beating far faster than he cared to admit.

"You kissed me and - erm - you told me you wanted me to - er --"

Draco's felt his mouth go dry. Had he been the one to initiate it?

"I said no, because you were too drunk."

Draco frowned. "Wait, why aren't you hungover?"

"Oh, I'm not twenty-one yet. I didn't want to break the law."

"Are you allowed to be in casinos if you're not twenty-one?"

Harry shrugged. "I had to keep an eye on you."

"But you didn't want to drink."

"I figured one of us should be sober."

"You're so bloody noble."

Harry threw his hands in the air. "Wait, you were going to be upset with me if we had sex, but now you're mad at me because we didn't?"

Draco frowned. "I didn't say _that_. It isn't as though you wouldn't have sex with me if you were drunk, anyways."

Harry took in a breath. "Of course I would have. It took every ounce of my willpower not to give in last night, and I was completely sober. One drink would have been enough to convince me to do it."

"Why?" Draco regretted asking the question, because he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I _bloody_ like you, Draco. I've liked you for a while. And having the man of my dreams come onto me all evening was more temptation than I've ever experienced, not to mention the part where you forced me to watch you fuck yourself on that butt plug over there."

"I did _what_?" Draco looked over in the middle of the bed. Sure enough, there was a black butt plug lying inconspicuously on the bed between them.

Draco buried his face in his hands and hoped to Merlin that the earth would swallow him up, so he never had to see Potter's stupid face again. He was mortified. It had been years since he let himself get drunk like that, and he avoided it for this exact reason.

He had feelings for Potter, feelings he had clearly let out the night before. Malfoys didn't reveal their feelings about anything. Ever.

Potter rummaged around his bag beside the bed for a moment. He suddenly saw a vial of green liquid in front of him. "Here. For your hangover."

Draco uncapped the lid and drank it in one gulp. His head stopped hurting and his stomach stopped churning. He murmured a thank you and ran both hands through his hair. He felt the bed shift as Potter got out of bed and used the toilet. Draco kicked the butt plug off the bed and laid back down on the bed. Potter emerged, holding something in his hands.

"Do you want a bathrobe?"

"Sure."

Potter handed him one of the hotel bathrobes, black and embossed with the hotel logo on the left breast and Draco slid into it, feeling much better than he had before.

"You probably hate me, don't you?"

Potter stared at him and sat on the bed beside Draco. He took Draco's hand, and Draco could feel his own magic reach out to Potter's, warm and comforting.

"Were you not listening earlier? You could act like the biggest arse in the world, hell you are the biggest arse in the world, but I'd still like to, you know. _Be_ with you."

Draco blinked. "I got a tattoo of a unicorn and pleasured myself in front of you."

Potter laughed. "Well, it's better than that Dark Mark and I _did_ enjoy the show."

Their fingers interlaced and Draco took in a breath. "Would you like to go out once we get back to London?"

"Like for a drink?"

Draco shook his head. "I think I'm done with drinking for a little while. How about a Seeker's game?" He grinned. "If you win, I'll let you fuck me for real."

Potter -- Harry -- smiled back and leaned down, giving him a chaste kiss. "That sounds perfect."

Draco went to deepen the kiss, but then froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Blaise and Pansy got married."

"Right."

"They weren't even together before this!"

"Oh."

"I need to make sure they don't kill each other."

**

_Last night…_

It was two in the morning and Harry was exhausted after a night of chasing after Draco and his drunken choices. He finally agreed to let Harry help him to bed, and Harry was relieved to get some sleep. Draco slammed the door behind Harry, who jumped.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

Draco took a running leap and tackled Harry to the bed. "Want you."

Harry's breath was knocked out from him as Draco's lips captured his in a kiss. Harry responded eagerly, his mouth opening to grant Draco access. Godric, he had wanted this for years, for longer than he cared to admit to himself, let alone anyone else. He could taste the sweetness of the vodka on Draco's tongue, and it was delicious.

He pulled away from Draco's embrace and tried to push Draco off him. "We shouldn't."

"Why the fuck not?" Draco ground his hips down on Harry's, clearly showcasing a hard cock under his trousers.

"You're too drunk. You won't remember this in the morning, and if you do, you'd probably hate me for it." Harry had to force the words out, his libido berating him for turning down sex with the hottest Ministry solicitor he had ever met.

Draco frowned and rolled off Harry. His words were slurred, but Harry could understand most of it. "I won't hate you. I _want_ you, Harry. You're the best."

"You don't know what you're saying."

He went to the hotel minibar and pulled out a box labeled "Sensual Sensations." Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco, that probably costs more than your hotel room."

"Don't care." He opened the box and pulled out a package of lube and a butt plug, ripping off his shirt and trousers in one quick motion.

Harry's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Draco looked like he had tried to wink, but just blinked a few times instead. "I'm going to show you what you're missing."

Harry could feel his cock lengthening and adjusted himself. "I don't think that's a good idea."

" _Please_ , Potter. You said it wasn't a good idea to try those slot machines and then I won like, a billion Galleons."

"I don't think it was that much."

Draco stepped out of his briefs and threw them at Harry, missing by a solid meter. Harry's mouth went dry at the sight of a naked Draco Malfoy, skinny and muscular in all the right places. His pale skin gave an almost ethereal glow in the light of the lamps around the hotel room. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His rock hard erection pointed at Harry, leaking pre-come from the tip. Harry quickly looked away, biting his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth.

"This is your last chance, Potter. Either way, something is going into my arse tonight."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Draco. I _can't_."

Draco smeared lube all over the butt plug and bent forward, showcasing his arse to Harry as he rubbed himself all over his entrance. Harry wanted nothing more than to rush over to Draco and rim that perfect pucker. Instead, he sat on his hands and watched selfishly.

He clambered onto the bed and set the butt plug on the mattress. "Do you want to watch me from the front or back?"

"Front." Harry cursed himself for speaking, but he couldn't help it. There was no way for Harry to stop Draco from doing this; he may as well watch.

Draco bent his knees wide, lowering himself onto the butt plug. Harry could see the moment the plug breached him, his face suddenly contorting into a grimace, but Draco continued moving until his arse was flush with the bed.

"Oh fuck, Harry. I wish this was your cock. I could ride you like this, make you feel so good."

Harry whimpered, squeezing his fists and closing his eyes, then peeking out through one eye. He couldn't resist.

He began to move in earnest, thrusting the butt plug in and out of himself. Harry was completely flushed, panting in time to Draco's movements, wishing he could just reach across the bed and pin Draco down, fucking him into the mattress.

"I can see you're enjoying this, Harry. You can touch yourself. I won't mind. After all, I am going to come untouched, thinking about you inside of me."

Harry unzipped his denims and took out his cock quicker than he'd ever done before and began palming himself, unable to stop himself.

"Yes." Draco rocked back and forth on the butt plug, squeezing it around his arse as he watched Harry jerking himself off.

They stared at each other like that for a while, Harry frantically bringing himself off as Draco whispered filthy words of encouragement. Finally, Harry gave a guttural moan and emptied himself into his hand.

That seemed to be all Draco was waiting for. Harry was briefly impressed with his stamina, even while completely drunk, until he watched Draco come undone, streaks of come ribboning out all over the bedsheets as his body flushed pink.

Harry watched while Draco caught his breath and slowly pulled out of the butt plug, setting it aside and lay down on the bed with Harry.

"Want you to stay with me, Potter."

"Back to Potter, is it?"

Harry scooched down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"Promise me you won't forget tonight?"

"Never."

Harry turned out the lights with his wand and pressed a kiss to a now-asleep Draco's temple, allowing sleep to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
